fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 44
Храм Молний – 44-й эпизод аниме 'Fairy Tail'. Первый показ был 30 Августа 2010. Кажется для Хвоста Феи всё потеряно. Но неожиданно в игру вступает Эрза, сбросившая заклятье благодаря глазу созданному Полюшкой. И теперь она схлестнулась с Эвергрин за титул Королевы Фей. Так что у девушек есть все шансы вернуться. И ещё - пришла кавалерия в лице Мистгана! Содержание Поединок Эвергрин и Эрзы как обычно разрушителен. Эвергрин наседает, используя иглы. Но Эрзе удаётся пришпилить её к стенке. Тогда Эвергрин пытается шантажировать Эрзу - мол она в любой момент может обратить свои статуи в песок! Тогда Эрза идёт на крайние меры - она вызывает тысячу мечей, что бы окончательно победить. Эвергрин сама не своя и Эрза... бьёт её в лицо! И это победа - девушки вновь оживают! Лаксус вне себя! Фрид пытается его успокоить. Но Лаксус непреклонен. А введённые в курс дела девушки думают, что делать дальше. Нацу выносит дурацкое предложение - провести ещё раунд битвы! Внезапно Лаксус делает новое объявление - он окружил Магнолию Лакримами с шаровыми молниями. Этот поступок так разозлил Макарова (этот Храм Молний действует аналогично Эфириону), что у него начался приступ. Биска пытается сбить сферу, но в результате получает заряд. Понимая, какую опасность несут заряды, девчонки решаются действовать. Фрид замечает, что Лаксус совсем обезумел. Тот сообщает, что не прекратит, пока кто-нибудь не погибнет. Нацу в ярости пытается преодолеть барьер, но у него не выходит. Наблюдая за ним, Леви предлагает свою помощь, в надежде снять барьер. А Лаксус требует от Фрида уничтожить Кану и Джувию, чем его шокирует. Но он всё же соглашается на это. А Эрза пытается найти Лаксуса в бане. В конечном счёте она понимает, что Эвергрин её надула. А Люси не знает, что же делать - ведь может начаться паника и станет только хуже. Однако её размышления прерывает Бикслоу. Люси тут же вызывает Стрельца, который начинает уничтожать лакримы. Бикслоу сначала расстраивается, но затем выясняется, что это притворство - он переселяет души в игрушки. А затем он поступает по подлому - отбирает у Люси ключи и собирается забрать её душу. Но её спасает... Локи! Оказывается, он способен проходить врата без призыва. И вот теперь они собираются сражаться с Бикслоу. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Эрза Скарлет vs. Эвергрин (конец) *Люси Хартфилия, Хэппи и Локи vs. Бикслоу (начало) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * * ** *** |Za Naito}} *** |Za Gannā}} ** ***Призван Кентавр Лучник, Стрелец * ** |Sutōn Aisu}} * * ** * * |Ganzu Majikku}} * ** *** * |Ēra}} * |Regurusu}} Заклинания * * *Выстрел Жала * Способности *Полет *Мастер Фехтования *Левитация *Стрельба из Лука Доспехи * Оружие *Мечи *Магическая Снайперская Винтовка *Большой Лук Предметы *Ключи Звёздных Духов **Ключ Кентавра-Лучника **Ключ Царя Зверей *Магическое Кольцо Различие Манги и Аниме *When Laxus speaks to Makarov via runes, the runes become dozens of two dimensional skulls and cross bones in the manga; however, in the anime, they merge into one giant three dimensional skull *Loke's tie has a tiger-stripe pattern in the manga but is plain red in the anime Навигация en:Episode 44 Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Требуется Перевод